Omni (OmniOtaku)
Omni (オムニ Omuni) is Human/Metraxis. He is the main protagonist of DBSH and DBMS. Omni has a British accent and two other relatives. So far, he has appeared in DBMS and DBSH. Omni's theme: Bad Wolf Overview 'Childhood' Omni was born on November 4, Age 2,004 in New North City to Kaizo (Human) and Princess Aiko (Metraxis). He was soon trained by his Mother in Ki usage and fighting while he was taught how to make and use technology by his Father. By the age of 5, Omni had made a game of Pong with help from his Dad and won the 44th Infants Division of the Budokai tournament. When he was 10, he won the 45th Junior Budokai division. 'Appearance' Omni has unkempt Brown hair that goes down to the middle of his neck. He has Thick eyebrows and Grey-Turquoise eyes. He is often seen wearing a Black and Green Hoodie, a Green scarf, Deep-Blue Cargo trousers, Black and white Trainers and Black horn rimmed Glasses that also have a Scouter mode. He either has a Katana or his two swords, Chrono and Star strapped on his back. 'Personality' Omni is a open boy, he likes to train and likes to play video games, lots and lots of video games. All that he coded himself. He is very talkable, but he takes teasing very seriously. On one of the many occasions he was teased on, he threw the person out into the sea. He likes to eat a lot too, not as much as Goku, but still a lot. Once he ate three ramens, six bento boxes and nine roast chickens, and he was still wanting dessert: Two Trifles, one Cake and ten bowls of Ice Cream. Techniques *Omni Blast, *Mega punch, *Lightning slice, *Energy Bomb, *Dash kick, *Tornado, *Thunder shock, *Mega Blast, *Super punch barrage, *Resurrection (Biological), *Ki Blast, *Flight, *Killer Punch, *No Mercy, *Ki Blast Mega Barrage, *Mega Omni Blast, *No way out, *Soul Spinner, *Time lock, *Mega Spirit Bomb, *Rapid battle blast barrage, *Full Power Energy wave, *Blinding punch, *Charge kick punch barrage, *Sonic Speed punch kick combo, *God Omni Blast, *Basic Combo Barrage, *Knock Knock, *Head back punch, *Thunder speed swipe *Boom Bomb Kick Transformations 'Super Human' Omni created this form after training with his mother for 2 years. It changes his base aura temporarily to 'Kaio-Ken' Omni used this quite alot when he first fought Prince Zero as he could multiply it and boost his power but now he doesn't use it as much due to much more powerful forms he has obtained. This gives Omni a red aura while in use and boosts his power level temporarily in X1 by 1,000, X5 by 5,000, X10 10,000, X100, 100,000. 'Metraxian Unlocked/ Metraxian Form' Omni gained this form after seeing his Mother die at Prince Zero's hands. In Omni's arms, his Mother told him that he was a Metraxian hybrid. She died right after saying this. Omni stared in despair at his Mother's lifeless corpse and tears dropped. He suddenly started emitting a Silver Aura and Omni's hair and Eyes turned White-Silver. He became the Metraxian within him. This form gives Omni a silver Aura and Omni's hair and Eyes turns White-Silver while in use. It temporarily boosts his power level temporarily by 3,000,000,000. 'Ultra Metraxian' Omni gained this form after training rigorously with his adoptive sister Cozma about 3-4 months after he and Makafishugi defeated Melait. It gives Omni Purple Hair and a violet aura while in use. It boosts his power level temporarily by 10,000,000,000. 'Supreme Metraxian' While Omni was fighting Melait he got really angry for what he did to the humans and accidentally transformed into Supreme Metraxian. This gives Omni's hair, eyes and aura go turquoise while in use. It temporarily boosts his power level by 20,000,000,000. 'Super God Metraxian' Omni achieved this form when fighting Chazios near the end of DBMS. It makes his Hair, eyes and aura go emerald green while in use. This boosts his power level temporarily by 10,000,000,000,000. List of characters killed by Omni *Demigra (As Time Patroller) *Prince Zero *Multiple Criminals *Celerao *Potator *Drumrel *Bacan *Towa *Mira *Demigra (Demigra revived) *Titania *Cell *Buuhan *Majin Buu *Kid Buu *Armazon *Roku Trivia *Omni's name is a pun on the word Omniscient meaning knowing a lot of things, like Omni does. *Omni had many names before I setteled on Omni. Some were: E, Enviro, Lightning, Thunder, Bio, Geo, Beta and Alpha. Eventually my mind came to that name for some reason while I was on the London Overground for a outing to the muesuem. I'm very glad I settled on Omni in the end. *Omni's name came out of nowhere. *Originally Omni was half God. *Omni was going to be darker and more of a anti-hero who killed all of his enemies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Gods Category:Main Character(s) Category:Human Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Young Characters Category:Child Category:Teen Category:Characters with ki Category:Transformation User Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Martial Artist Category:Fighter Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Z Fighter Category:God Category:Godlike